


You Came Into My Life Like A Storm

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Crying, Drinking, Fighting, First Time, Fluff, Hand Job, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Noya dies, Rare Pairings, Sad Ending, Smut, Swearing, Wedding, jealous tsukki, noya is a cop, public blow job, public hand job, side parings, tsukki is in a gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Noya came to bother Tsukishima everyday at the cafe. Tsukishima wished Noya would leave him alone, but after spending more time with the short male, he's glad Noya stuck around.A look into how Noya found Tsukishima, from the first meeting to moving in together to their first time to the wedding and everything else in between, plus after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my new up coming Kurotsuki fic, which i am still trying to finish. I was proud of myself for writing so much for a rare pair and wanted to share. 
> 
> I will share than in the new Kurotsuki fic, tsukinoya was a past relationship. I wrote this to show how they meet and stuff.
> 
> I'm also sorry for Noya dying. I cried while typing the scene. I also did not spell check.

Tsukishima sat in the booth, the furthest one in the back of the café. He read his book, waiting for coffee to cool down, while also waiting for the worker to bring him his strawberry shortcake. He had been coming to the same café for the last two weeks after his work to relax.

The door opened, the bell dinging. Tsukishima glanced up, noting the same two police officers coming in around the same time as usual since Tsukishima started coming to the café. The tall bald one. And the short one who looks like a young kid playing dress up. Last week, Tsukishima had overheard the short one tell some lady that he’s 23. A year older that Tsukishima. He went back to his book. After a few minutes, someone cleared their throat. Tsukishima looked up to see the short officer holding Tsukishima’s shortcake.

“Thought I’d bring it to you since my buddy is busy flirting with the waiter.” The officer smiled big, pointing his thumb behind him as he set the plate down.  Yes, the bald one was badly flirting with Ennoshita. Tsukishima found Ennoshita to be good company. Not too loud, not always asking personal questions.

“Thanks.” Tsukishima made a small nod of his head.

“You mind if I join you?”

“Do whatever you want.” Tsukishima answered with a shrug of his shoulders. The officer sat down on the other side of the table.

“I’m Noya.”

“Tsukishima.” Tsukishima grabbed his coffee, taking a drink.

“I don’t know how you like coffee. The taste is bad.” Noya scrunched his nose, turning slightly in disgust.

Tsukishima shrugged again. “It’s not horrible.”

“You’re weird.”

“You’re short.” Tsukishima regret those words coming out of his mouth. It was naturally for him to say something like that when he was getting annoyed with useless small talk. “Please forgive me.”

Noya laughed. “I’m not that short.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, both confused at the reaction and silently asking ‘really?’.

“Ok, fine I’m short. Better than being a beanpole like you.” Noya jabbed.

“Rather be a beanpole. I can reach things on the top shelf.”

“I figured you were a smartass and I was right.” Noya smiled bigger. “Not to mention you’re a cute asshole.”

Tsukishima widened his eyes. Then, the bald office was calling Noya’s name.

“Yuu, we gotta go. Saeko needs us.”

“Alright Ryuu. I’ll see you tomorrow right?”

Tsukishima only nodded slightly. Noya grinned, bouncing over to the door.

~~

Two weeks. Noya sat with Tsukishima for two weeks in a row, minus Saturday and Sunday. Tsukishima thought he was giving clear signals that he didn’t enjoy the latter’s company, but Noya either didn’t care or didn’t pick up on it. Every day Noya would leave, smiling at Tsukishima and say, “See you tomorrow.”

Tsukishima didn’t show the next day. Not that he didn’t wanted to see Noya again. Noya was loud and too hyper, too much like Hinata and Tsukishima can’t handle that sunshine sometimes. He surprised himself already that he didn’t tell Noya to leave him alone. No, the officer was annoying and their chats last ten minutes at most. The bald officer always in a hurry to leave. No, Tsukishima was sick. Takeshi had him out in the yesterday’s weather raining and wind blowing crazy. He stayed in bed all day, Yamaguchi stopping by his small crappy apartment to take care of him and Cheesepuff.

“I don’t understand why you don’t rent a nicer apartment. I know you make enough money.” Yamaguchi questioned.

“It doesn’t bother me.”

“Oh, be the way, I stopped by the café. Ennoshita was asking about for. Something about a friend of his friend or something. Anyways, someone was looking for you.”

Tsukishima sat up. “There is this police officer that likes talking with me. It’s been going on for two weeks.” He mumbled.

“Tsukki, they found out?” Yamaguchi cried.

“No, he was just making small talk. Then I called him short, he called me a smartass and said ‘I’ll see you tomorrow right?’.”

“Tsukki, this is great. You could date him.”

“Tadashi. I’m in a gang. He’s a police officer.”

“Oh.” Yamaguchi pouted. “Still, I think you should befriend him. You need more friends.”

“Oi, I have plenty of friends.” He growled, playful kicking Yamaguchi.

~~

A few days later, Tsukishima was back in his normal booth, drinking coffee and reading his book. Ennoshita had told him Noya missed him, which he didn’t understand why. He read his book glancing up at the door whenever he heard the bell. He scolded himself every time for doing so. It was Saturday, he knew Noya didn’t come in on weekends. The last time the bell dinged, he didn’t look up.

Then, he heard someone clear their throat, the sound coming from right beside the table. Tsukishima looked up. It’s Noya, only dressed in regular clothes. His hair was spiked, a blonde fringe in the middle above his forehead. Tsukishima stares, never seeing his hair before when the police hat had it all hidden.

“Can I join you again?”

Tsukishima shrugged, still eyeing his hair.

“Are…are you staring at my hair?” Noya asked sitting down.

“It’s just…not what I expected.”

Noya laughed. “I get that a lot. So, where were you the last few days?”

“I was sick.”

“Are you still sick? You should be drinking tea and not coffee.”

“I’m fine.” Tsukishima mumbled.

“I’ll be right back. I’ll getting you some tea.”

Noya left quickly. Tsukishima sighs. Ten minutes pass by, Tsukishima thinking that Noya isn’t returning, but Noya comes back, trying to hold to two cups of tea, along with a plate of strawberry shortcake. He made it back without dropping anything, smiling proudly at Tsukishima.

“I got you strawberry shortcake. This’ll help you get better.”

“Why do care so much about my health?” It came out meaner than Tsukishima intended, but he’s annoyed.

“Isn’t is obvious?”

“No.” He spat. “Are you trying to get with me or something?”

“No, I just…I see you in here by yourself all the time and I feel bad. You always look so lonely. O though you wanted a friend.” Noya explained, not looking hurt by Tsukishima’s attitude.

Tsukishima fell silent. “…Oh.”

“So, can we be friends?”

“It’s going to take more than strawberry shortcake to win me over.” Tsukishima smirked, grabbing the fork and scooping some up. “Thank you.” He whispered, before sticking the fork in his mouth.

Noya smiled big. “I’m great company. You can ask Chikara.”

“He’s lying.” Ennoshita called out, overhearing.

“Hey.” Noya called back, but not hurt. He sighed, shaking his head. “So, you already know I’m a cop, what do you do?”

“I’m…unemployed right now.” He lied.

“Oh, god I’m sorry.”

Tsukishima shrugs. “It’s fine.”

“Alright…any pets?”

“I have a black cat, my friend suggested Cheesepuff, so it stuck.”

Noya chuckled. “Cheesepuff. That’s not as bad as what I named my snake.”

“My mom wouldn’t let me have one.”

“You gotta come see him. I named him RT, after my famous volleyball move.” He takes a breath, half yelling out Rolling Thunder until Ennoshita yelled at him. “I was libero for volleyball. Any sports?”

“I did volleyball. Middle blocker. I was average.”

“Pfff…yea sure. Someone with your height was ‘just average’.” Noya snickered, using air quotes.

“There was a guy on my team, a few centimeters taller than you. He was our ace.” Tsukishima wasn’t sure why, but talking with Noya was easy. He didn’t mind the small talk.

“I gotta meet this guy. Where is he?” Noya asked loudly.

“College still.”

“Ah, the ace on my team is this big tall guy who looks scary, but he’s really a big softy. God, he cried once when he stepped on a bug.”

Tsukishima’s mouth twitched. Noya caught that, now determined to get the blond the smile. He told funny stories, hoping to get Tsukishima to laugh. After the fifth story, he had no luck., but he was not giving up yet.

“One time, I was ordering a small pizza since Ryuu left me to defend for myself and when I was on the phone, I accidently said ‘I want one small penis’, so the guy responds with ‘Sorry, I only have a large’. I hung up and I haven’t called back since. And that was four years ago.”

Tsukishima laughed, trying to muffle it behind his hand, but failing. Tsukishima then snorts, face and ears growing red from the noise. He calms down a few minutes later.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ve been trying to make you laugh.”

“Why?” Tsukishima removed his glasses and wiped the lenses with his shirt.

“Because I wanted to hear your laugh. Which is cute. Even the pig snort.” Noya smiled.

“God, that’s stupid. Alright, I have a story for you.” Tsukishima put his glasses back on. “When I was younger, like six or seven, I was known as the ‘Difficult Child’, meaning I was sassy and always in trouble for talking back. Well, the teacher would make me sit in on of those big plastic bins with the handles. I got put in one for an hour. The class went to gym while I was left alone, so being the smartass I am, I grabbed the handles, and scooted along the floor. I was outside the door and near the parking lot when they found me. The teacher was mad. I told her I never left the bucket. Even my mom was on my side.”

“Oh my god Tsukki.” Noya burst into a fit of laughter. “That’s funny.”

“I was a smartass then, still a smartass.” Tsukishima smirks, proud of himself.

“You’re something.”

Tsukishima looked out the window. “Shit, it’s snowing bad.”

Noya looked too. Snow was falling hard, the roads already becoming hard to drive on, and the sidewalks piling up with snow.

“Is your place far?”

“Yea, although I didn’t account on being here for so long.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you.” Noya frowned, laying his head on the table. Suddenly, his head shot up. “Come back to my place. It’s a block away.”

Tsukishima doesn’t answer.

“O-Only if you want too. Ryuu will be there, and maybe Saeko, but this way, you don’t have to be out in this snow for long.”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Alright! Sleepover!” Noya yelled, only to get yelled at by Ennoshita again. “Let’s go before it gets too dark.”

Tsukishima follows Noya down the block, luckily not losing sight of him with all the snow blowing. Noya unlocked the front door, stepping inside. Tsukishima stepped inside, muttering ‘pardon the intrusion.’

“Yuu!” A voice yelled. “That better be you.” The owner of the voice, a short female with blond hair, appeared.

Tsukishima looked up after taking his shoes off. “Saeko?”

“Kei?” Saeko threw an arm around his shoulders, pulling him down and ruffling his hair. His glasses fell, Noya picking them up before they got stepped on and slipping them on his face.

“How do you know Saeko?” Noya asked, version blurry now.

“This is Akiteru’s little brother.”

“Oh right. Your boyfriend.” Noya commented.

“So, what are you doing with Kei?” Saeko asked.

“Snow is too bad to take him home. He’s staying here tonight.”

“Sounds good. I think your brother would be mad at me if I let you go home in this weather.”

Noya glanced at Saeko. “Aren’t you going out?”

“To see Yachi who lives on the third floor.” Saeko put her shoes on. “You guys better not break anything. Ryuu is singing in the shower again.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Noya, still with Tsukishima’s glasses on, walked to the bathroom door. “Ryuu, stop singing!”

Saeko bid her goodbye, leaving the apartment. Noya banged on the door again.

“MISTER! WHEN I’M IN THE SHOWER, THERE ARE TWO THINGS THAT’S FREE. MY BALLS AND MY SOUL!”

“Ryuu, we have someone over!”

The sound of something dropping was heard, followed by silence. Noya turned to an annoyed Tsukishima, arms crossed.

“Yes?” Noya asked sweetly, knowing very well what Tsukishima wanted.

“I’m very blind without my glasses.” He held his hand out.

“Fine.” Noya pouted, giving up the glasses.

“Thank you.” Tsukishima put them back on, happy to have his vision back.

“We’re gunna play Mario kart and watch movies all night long. Why? Cuz no work tomorrow.” Noya cheered, rushing to the Wii in the living room. Tsukishima sat on the couch, pulling his phone out, letting Yamaguchi know where he was so Yamaguchi could take care of his cat.

“Oh right, you have to meet RT.” Noya jumped up, running the one of the bedrooms. The bathroom door opens, Tanaka exiting with a towel around his waist.

Tanaka and Tsukishima lock eyes.

“Kei? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Hello Ryuu.”

“Ryuu.” Noya whined, holding his snake. “Go put clothes on or you’ll scare Tsukki.”

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows. That’s the second time Noya called him that. He wanted to hate it, but he couldn’t find himself hating it.

“Oh come on.” Tanaka cried out, looking to Tsukishima while pointing at Noya. “He can call you Tsukki, but I can’t?” He grumbles, walking into the same bedroom Noya was in.

“You don’t like being called that?” Noya asked, moving to the couch.

“Not really.”

“Ok, I won’t call you that anymore.”

“I-It’s fine.” Tsukishima mumbled.

“It’s cute. Like you.” Noya spoke happily. Tsukishima felt his ears turn red. “This is Rolling Thunder. I’ve had him for ten years now.”

The snake poked its tongue out, then back in. Tsukishima reached for the snake, letting it slither up his arm. He smiled. Noya watched in awe.

“So cool. Most people are afraid of them.”

“I AM!” Tanaka yelled from the room.

“Snakes like these are harmless.” Tsukishima commented.

“You like reptiles?”

“I like…dinosaurs.” Tsukishima spoke softly.

“Dinosaurs are cool too.”

Noya put RT away, then putting a movie on and making popcorn. Tanaka joined, but left half way through, feeling tired. Tsukishima didn’t feel tired, but he was, as he fell asleep before the movie was over. Noya was still hyped, playing another movie while trying to ignore the fact that Tsukishima’s head was on his shoulder. He moved the glasses to the coffee table. Noya felt his eye lids getting heavy, falling asleep before he could move.

~~

When Noya woke up the next morning, he was staring at the ceiling, on his back. Tsukishima was laying on his side, arms wrapped around Noya, pinning on arm to his side. Noya was more awake now, realizing the situation. He didn’t want Tsukishima to wake up like this, making things awkward for them. Noya reached for his pone with his free hand. He texted Tanaka.

While waiting for Tanaka to either reply or step into the living room, Noya turned his head. Tsukishima looked peaceful, even cute without his usual scowl. Noya looked away when he heard Tanaka.

“Did you really make me come out to rub this in my face?” Tanaka grumbled.

“Bro, you know I wouldn’t. I need to get out. Things will get awkward if Tsukishima knows we slept like this.”

“Fine, but first.” Tanaka held his phone up, snapping a picture. “Can’t you just…free yourself?”

Noya didn’t think about that, so he squirmed in Tsukishima’s arms. Slowly, he wiggled himself out and onto the floor with a thud.

“Oh thank god.” Noya breathed out, jumping to his feet and grabbing a pillow, placing it where he was just at.

“You good?” Tanaka asked.

“Yea.”

“Good, cuz it’s only 8 and I want more sleep.” Tanaka walked off into the bedroom.

Noya wasn’t tired anymore, so changed clothes and went out for a run. The sun was out, turning the snow to slush. He returned a couple hours later with donuts. Tanaka and Tsukishima were up, chatting in the kitchen.

“I brought donuts.” Noya smiled, holding the box above his head.

“You better not drop those.” Tsukishima mumbled, taking a drink of his coffee.

“Again with the coffee?” Noya asked, setting the box down.

“If I don’t have my coffee, I’m grumpy.”

“Right, cuz you’re not grumpy even after coffee.” Tanaka teased.

“Shut up.”

“Anyways, I have a date with Chikara.” Tanaka smiled. “You kids don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He grabbed a donut.

“Does that mean I can’t get laid?” Tsukishima asked.

Tanaka gasps, Noya laughing.

“Shut up dammit!” He yelled, leaving quickly.

“Actually, I have to leave too. I have…some work to do.” Tsukishima said. His boss wanted him to come into work as soon as he could to take care of someone.

“That’s ok. Can I walk you back to your apartment? It’s nice outside now.”

“My apartment…isn’t the best.”

“That’s ok Tsukki. I won’t judge.”

The walk to Tsukishima’s place was filled with Noya’s non-stop talking. He walked Tsukishima all the way to his front door, even giving his number out. Tsukishima put the number in his phone, then went inside after a quick goodbye.

His apartment wasn’t much to look at. All opened, except for the bathroom, which was small and cramped. His bed and dresser, half a kitchen, and kotatsu. Cheesepuff sleeps curled into a ball, along with Yamaguchi, who stayed the night apparently. Yamaguchi was curled on the floor in a pile of blankets.

Tsukishima walked over and kicked Yamaguchi until he woke up. “Tsukki…?” He mumbled, eyes half opened.

“I said to feed my cat, not stay the night.”

“The snow was bad.”

“You didn’t have to sleep on the floor.”

“I didn’t plan on it.” Yamaguchi sat up. “You stayed with that police officer, didn’t you?”

“Yea, turns out, he’s living with Saeko, Aki’s girlfriend.” Tsukishima sat down next to him, petting Cheesepuff.

“So, are things going to get better between you two?” Yamaguchi asked, smirking.

“Shut up.” Tsukishima mumbled. “Maybe….he’s a cop. I’m in a gang.”

“True. Maybe, he’ll still like you, even though you’ve done bad things.”

“I doubt it.” Tsukishima sighed.

~~

It was two weeks before Tsukishima texted Noya. He was busy with work, but told Noya that his friend needed his help moving into a new place. Noya wanted to hang out again, and after setting a day, telling Tsukishima to be ready and meet him at the same café again.

Tsukishima stood outside the café a few minutes early. He wasn’t wearing much, the cold doesn’t bother him much. Then he heard his voice.

“TSUKKI!”

Noya come running, crashing into Tsukishima. Tsukishima pushed him off, scowling. Noya laughed sheepishly.

“Sorry, but I’m excited.” He grabbed Tsukishima hand, pulling him down the sidewalk. “Geez Tsukki, why don’t you wear gloves? Or a hat? You’re gunna freeze.”

“I don’t mind the cold.”

“Well, they say people with cold hands have warm hearts.” Noya grinned.

“My heart is cold and my soul is black.” Tsukishima deadpanned.

Noya laughed again. “You’re funny. Have you been to the museum yet? They put up a new exhibition.”

Right, the museum had a new exhibition about the dinosaurs, among the other historical value there. Tsukishima was going to go with Yamaguchi, who would have brought his boyfriend Kageyama, which would prompt Hinata to join since ‘you guys can’t hang out with me’, who might bring Yachi and her girlfriend. Or his new friend that he met on the train. Whoever came, Tsukishima knew he wouldn’t enjoy the museum with his ‘friends’ complaining about how it feels like they’re learning, or how boring it is and do something to get them kicked out and banned…again.

“I haven’t.”

“Great, I wanna take you there.” Noya smiled up at Tsukishima. He looks away, scolding himself that it’s too early to develop feelings. He reminds himself that Noya is like Hinata and you don’t care for Hinata.

“Sure, whatever.” Tsukishima answered back, not wanting to show Noya how excited is he.

Noya was silent the rest of the way there. He was holding Tsukishima’s hand. He couldn’t believe the blond didn’t pull away or anything. Maybe Noya was warming his hand up? Tsukishima’s other hand was shoved in his jacket pocket.

Noya paid for both tickets, despite Tsukishima’s protest. (“I can pay for my own ticket Noya.” “No no no. It’s my idea for the date. I’ll pay.”)

Tsukishima didn’t think this was a date, but to Noya it was. Noya grabbed Tsukishima’s hand again, pulling him right to the dinosaur exhibit.

“We can check the other stuff too.”

Tsukishima smiled, glad to see the dinosaurs first. When they get, there’s only a few people around. Due to the fact they arrived when the museum first opened up. Tsukishima stops in front of the display of velociraptors.

“These are my favorite dinosaurs.” Tsukishima mumbled.

“These guys are in those one movies right? Where people make real dinosaurs and they go crazy?”

Tsukishima gasped.

“W-what?”

“You never seen Jurassic Park?”

“N-no…” Noya shrunk, afraid he did something wrong.

“We are watching all the movies later.” Tsukishima stated sternly.

“That sounds fun. A movie date.”

“S-Sure.” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his face. “ _Velociraptor_ roamed the Earth about 85.8 million to 70.6 million years ago during the end of the Cretaceous Period and…” Tsukishima stopped talking, trailing off. “And…yea.”

“Why’d you stop talking?”

“I…nothing. It’s not…that interesting anyways.”

“If it wasn’t interesting, then you wouldn’t know about it.” Noya said. “I don’t know much about dinosaurs. You can teach me.” He smiled big.

“W-well, if you really want to know.” Tsukishima smiled, then continuing with his facts.

They walk through the rest of the museum, Tsukishima sharing his knowledge on what he knows, Noya listening intently. After picking up pizza and other junk food, including a popsicle (Noya paid of course), they went back to Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima wanted to do it at Noya’s place, but Noya insisted it would be at Tsukishima’s, also mentioning that Tanaka and Ennoshita were there.

When they entered the small apartment, Noya didn’t comment about the condition. He didn’t even seem fazed. He set the food and pizza on the small counter.

“Where’s your cat?”

“Um…” Tsukishima looked around. “My bed.” Cheesepuff was curled into a ball on one of Tsukishima’s sweatshirt.

Noya bounced over to the bed, stepping over the clothes along the way.

“I’m sorry about the mess.” Tsukishima said, grabbing his laptop. He dug around in the clothes for his Jurassic Park collection.

“It’s fine. I live with Ryuu and Saeko. Those two are messier than these.” Noya smiled, gently stroking Cheesepuff.

Tsukishima hummed, popping the first dvd in the cd holder of his laptop. He set it up on the kotatsu. “I don’t have a tv yet. I hope this is ok.” He moved back into the small kitchen to bring the pizza and snacks closer.

“It’s fine.” Noya left the bed to settled by the kotatsu, helping Tsukishima arrange everything.

“I still can’t believe you wanted a popsicle. It’s cold out.” Tsukishima commented, as Noya shoved half a slice of pizza in his mouth.

Noya said something, a muffled response. He chewed and shallowed. “It’s never too cold for popsicles.”

“I beg to differ.”

~~

“You want me to do what?”

“I want you to teach me how to shoot a gun.” Tsukishima repeated.

“Why?”

“I just want to learn.” Tsukishima lied. His boss wanted him to learn how to shoot a gun and as soon as possible.

“I mean I could, but I don’t my chief would let me bring you to the shooting range.”

“Just tell Keishin who I am. He’ll let me.”

“Yea sure. Cuz chief knows you.” Noya rolled his eyes.

“I can prove it.”

“Do it.”

“Alright, I will.” Tsukishima pulled his phone out, dialing up Ukai. He put the phone on speaker. “Keishin?”

“What do you need Kei?”

“I’m here with Noya. I want to use the shooting range. Can I?”

“Yea sure. Noya has the keys. Feel free whenever you want.”

“Thanks.” Tsukishima hung up. “Proved it.” He said with a satisfying smirk.

“You suck. How do you know Ukai?”

“He’s like a father to me. My dad died when I was little and my brother could only do so much. Keishin was there. He was my dad.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Happened a long time ago.”

“Still…”

“So, when are you taking me?” Tsukishima asked.

“Fine, you win. Let’s go now.” Noya sprung up from the couch, dashing to the bedroom. “Ryuu? We’re going to the shooting range, you coming?”

“Sure I guess.”

~~

“Are you inviting your boyfriend to our party?” Tanaka asked Noya.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Noya pouted. “I don’t know if he’s gay…he seems like it, but I can’t say for sure.”

“You two have been spending a lot of time together. It’s been like seven months. How has that not come in?”

“It’s a personal question Ryuu. Not everybody is gay.” Noya stood up, moving to the bathroom to gel his flat hair.

“Still, you should find out and make a move.” Tanaka called out.

“I’ll invite him, but I don’t know. I like Tsukki and I want things to move slow.” Noya stepped out, hair spiked up.

“He’s salty. What’s there to like?”

“He’s nice once you get to know him. His eyes light up when he talks about something he likes. He always covers up his laugh because he snorts and it’s cute. And he-.”

“No more. That’s gross.” Tanaka pretended to puke as he followed Noya into their bedroom.

“I don’t complain when you talk about Chikara.” Noya said, changing into a new outfit.

“Fine. You got me there.”

“Text me if you need anything. I’ll be with Tsukki for a while.” Noya smiled, checking his hair in the mirror again before rushing out.

~~

“Why do you always pay for me?” Tsukishima asked, sitting down at the same booth they always sit at. At first, it didn’t bother him, but after seven months of meeting up and Noya always paying, it started to really bother Tsukishima.

“Well, money is tight with you right? I want to help make things easier for you.”

“I…have a job. I’m just not allowed to talk about it.”

Noya gasped. “You do? You should have told me. I’ve been bugging Ukai to give you a job at the police station.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want you struggling for money. You’re young.”

“I’m one year younger than you.” Tsukishima grumbled.

“Still, you’re my friend Tsukki. And if you didn’t have a job, you can always count on me to have your back.” Noya grinned, holding out a thumbs up.

“T-thanks…”

“Anytime Tsukki.”

The two fell into a silence, Tsukishima taking a drink of his coffee when Noya ruined the silence.

“I’m gay.” Noya blurted out.

Tsukishima choked on his coffee, hitting his chest a dew times, trying to get his breath back.

“Are you ok?” Noya asked.

“Dude, I already knew you were gay.”

“You did?”

“I could tell the moment I saw you. My friend calls it a ‘gaydar’.”

“You’re gay too?”

“Of course. I thought I made that obvious.” Tsukishima chuckled.

“Oh god, I thought you weren’t.”

“You’ve been flirting with me since we met. If I was straight, I would have said something.”

“That was flirting?”

“You weren’t flirting?”

“I wasn’t planning on it…”

“Oh…my friend said you were flirting with me.” Tsukishima lifted his mug up, trying to cover his face.

“Well, um…so you gotta hear my coming out story. It’s funny.” Noya quickly said, changing the subject. “I actually came out to my volleyball first, then my parents. So, my coach was like, ‘Noya, your receives aren’t very straight’ and I said ‘I’m having a hard time being straight’. My coach and everybody went silent, then my coach just goes ‘Just receive the damn ball Noya.’.”

Tsukishima smiled. “Of course that’s what you did.”

“I told my mom and she’s like ‘Is that all? Because I need to finish cooking.’. But my dad…not so much. My mom is still trying to get him to be ok with it.”

“At least your mom is ok with it. My mom kicked me out of the house. I’ve been living with my brother ever since.”

“Tsukki…” Noya whispered, moving from his side of the booth, into the same seat at Tsukishima. Noya hugged him.

“What are you doing?”

“Hugging you.”

“I know that. I meant why.” Tsukishima tried not to cringe. He hated hugs, but he had to be cursed with being a cuddlier when he’s asleep.

“That’s sad.” Noya muttered.

“It’s fine…just stop hugging me.”

Noya let go, but stayed next to Tsukishima. “Tanaka and I are having a party later. You should come.”

“I have some work to do.”

“Please. It’ll be fun. You can meet my friends.” Noya smiled big.

Tsukishima hated parties, but he couldn’t say no to Noya. He had fallen for the short male, despite being everything that Tsukishima hated in a person. “I’ll come after work.”

“Sweet!”

“Tsukishima didn’t think it was possible, but Noya smiled bigger.

~~

“Tsukki, you should ask him out already.” Yamaguchi whined.

“You know I suck at my feelings.”

“I know, but just man up. That’s what you told me to do with Tobio.”

“I hate when you actually listen to me.” Tsukishima grumbled. “Do I look ok?”

“Yea you do.” Yamaguchi smiled. “Make sure you kiss him.”

“Tadashi.” Tsukishima glared.

“I know you want to date him. You get all happy when he texts you.”

“I hate how observant you are too.”

Tsukishima left, heading to Noya’s apartment. He arrived after nine, Daichi greeting him.

“You must be Tsukki. Noya said you’d stop by.” Daichi gestured to come inside, a beer can in his hand.

“It’s Tsukishima Kei.”

“Right, sorry. Noya either said ‘Tsukki’ or the ‘tall cute blond’.” Daichi chuckled. “I’m Daichi. Noya is a little drunk.”

“TSUKKI!” Noya yelled above the noise, running to Tsukishima. He jumped on Tsukishima, arms wrapped around his neck, legs around his torso. Surprisingly, he didn’t spill his drink. “I knew you’d come to see me.”

“You said a little drunk?” Tsukishima questioned.

“Yea, that was an understatement.” Daichi muttered. “Come on, I’ll show you everyone. I work with Noya on the same floor.” Daichi led him to the couch. “This is Suga, my boyfriend. He runs a bookstore. Next to him is Oikawa. He owns a bar. His boyfriend is Iwaizumi. He’s with the police.”

“Iwa-chan is so strong.” Oikawa slurred, running a hand up and down one of Iwaizumi’s biceps.

“Tooru is a big flirt, so don’t take it seriously if he hits on you. If it becomes a problem, let me know and I’ll make back off.” Iwaizumi informed.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tsukishima hummed.

“You already know Tanaka and his boyfriend. Asahi over there.” Daichi gestured to the man with his hair pulled into a bun, talking to Tanaka and Ennoshita.

“Yachi and her girlfriend Shimizu.”

Hearing her name, Yachi turned her head. She gasped, walking over to the two.

“Kei, I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I see you know someone else.” Daichi said, smiling.

“We graduated together. I was their volleyball club manager.” Yachi smiled.

“Well, Tsukishima, there’s drinks in the kitchen and food as well.” Daichi informed, leaving to join Suga.

“I think it’s time I removed this.” Tsukishima told Yachi, gesturing to Noya, who stayed wrapped around his body.

“He likes you.”

“Tadashi said the same thing.” He mumbled.

“Tadashi told me you’ve been hanging around someone; I just didn’t think…Noya is just so…” Yachi struggled to find the right words.

“Someone so different from me?” Tsukishima finished.

“Y-Yea…”

Tsukishima shrugged. “He’s like Hinata. He grows on you. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He made his way into the kitchen. “Noya, let go.”

“Don’t wanna.” He mumbled, burying his face in Tsukishima’s neck.

Tsukishima frowned, grabbing Noya and forcing him off. Noya looked up, pouting.

“I want to enjoy myself without you clinging to me.”

“I missed you.”

“You saw me earlier.”

“I like you Tsukki.” He smiled happily. “A lot.”

Tsukishima chose to ignore that, knowing the alcohol was talking. He sighed. “We can hang out, just don’t get so clingy.”

“Yay!”

“C’mon.”

Tsukishima helped Daichi babysit every, not in the mood to drink. Noya cling to Tsukishima’s side, Daichi apologizing, stating that ‘When Noya gets really drunk, he gets really clingy to people.’ Besides Noya, Oikawa was the next drunkest. The two started singing off key to a song that wasn’t playing. Suga was getting handsy with Daichi, who had a hard time controlling him. Most of the guests were passed out on the floor by midnight. Daichi and Suga were on the couch. Tanaka and Ennoshita were in the bedroom. Asahi was on the floor with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Shimizu and Yachi were in Saeko’s bed. Tsukishima carried Noya to his bed, Noya quietly whining that he could still party.

“Go to bed Noya.”

“G-Gotta change.” He slurred, removing everything but his boxers. “You change too.”

“I don’t have anything.”

“Ryu...things…” Noya sat on the bed. “Tsukki, go out with me.”

Tsukishima sighed, ignoring Noya statement, but also knowing it would get him to bed faster if he obliged. He removed his jeans and shirt, waiting for Noya to give him something. Instead, Noya grabbed his grab his hand, pulling him onto the bed with him.

Noya settled himself on Tsukishima’s chest, muttering a goodnight with arms wrapped around his chest. Tsukishima sighed, hoping he would wake up first and avoid an awkward morning. He wouldn’t know how to explain that he’s a cuddlier when he’s asleep.

~~

Noya groaned, instantly feeling the headache. Eyes still shut, he buried his nose into his pillow, only to realize his pillow was shaking and was actually harder than a real pillow. He lifted his head up, eyes half opened.

“Feeling like shit?” The figure in front of him asked. Noya blinked a few times, head pounding.

“Tsukki…?”

“Go back to sleep. It’s only seven.” Tsukishima was holding his phone in one hand, the other was resting on Noya’s lower back. Noya nodded, dropping his head and falling back to sleep.

When Noya woke again, he was still laying on Tsukishima’s chest. Tsukishima was still playing on his phone. Only his other hand was gently massaging Noya’s head.

“Feeling better?” Tsukishima asked.

“A little. What happened?”

“You were drunk. With Oikawa.”

“W-we didn’t…” Noya fumbled with his words.

“Sleep together? No.” Tsukishima shook his head. “You were gunna lead me clothes, but pulled me on the bed and climbed on me. I haven’t moved because I’m cold.”

“Oh…sorry you had to see me drunk.” Noya mumbled, not moving from his spot. He was quite warm.

“It was interesting. Do you remember last night?”

“Not really…no…”

“Oh, ok.” Tsukishima removed his hand from Noya’s hair.

“Tsukki…” Noya whispered. “I really like you. Would you go out with me?”

Tsukishima grew silent, Noya having a bed feeling about the answer.

“Yes.”

“That makes me happy.” Noya smiled big.

“I-I’ve never…been in a relationship before.” Tsukishima confessed quietly.

“That’s ok Tsukki. We can move slow.”

“Ok, but I still want to do this.” Tsukishima grabbed Noya’s face, meeting his lips. The kiss was over too soon for Noya, but he was glad he got a kiss. He smiled lazily. “How’s the head?”

“Better.” Noya moved further up, nuzzling his face into Tsukishima’s neck. “Much better now. I like your tattoo too.” Noya’s fingers lightly traced the black ink. A tribal tattoo over his left chest.

“Wait til you see my back tattoo.”

~~

“Ryuu, I don’t know what to do.” Noya whined, spinning in his chair at his desk at work.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s Tsukki’s and I one-year anniversary soon. I don’t know what to do.”

“Can’t believe it’s been a year already.” Tanaka mused. “Just get a dildo or something to spice up your sex life.”

“We haven’t gotten pass kissing.”

“Damn Noya. Usually you get on that.” Tanaka grumbled. “What’s taking so long?”

“I’m Tsukki’s first boyfriend. I don’t wanna rush. I really like him.” Noya explained, dropping his face on his desk.

“Boss alert.” Tanaka hissed, grabbing some papers to look at.

Noya shot up, watching Chief walk down the row of desks. Ukai closed his office door, Tanaka dropped his papers.

“Give me Tsukki’s brother’s number. I need some ideas.”

“Alright fine.”

Tanaka reached into his pocket, only to stop when he heard a voice.

“You two are behind on your work.” Daichi stood over both of them. “Get to work now.”

“Y-Yes sir.” They cried out.

~~

“Ryuu, I think this was a bad idea.” Noya said, dumping the burnt noodles into the trash.

“What made you think you could cook a meal when you burn just about everything.” Tanaka laughed, putting his jacket on. “I think you’ll have to order take out.”

“I still have time. I think I’ll switch to curry.” Noya cried out, grabbing vegetables from the fridge, happy he went out earlier, buying a bunch of groceries. He dropped the ingredients on the table.

“Good luck Noya. I’ll be with Chikara for the night just in case.” Tanaka winked before heading out.

“Thanks.”

When Tsukishima knocked on the door a half hour later, Noya didn’t hear the knocking. Tsukishima let himself in, as he has been doing for the last year. Noya was still chopping vegetables. His right hand had a bandage on each finger.

“Noya.” Tsukishima said, walking up to Noya.

Noya jumped. “Tsukki?” He looked up, then back down. “Come back in a half hour.”

“I already smoked before coming in. I’m not having another.”

Noya pouted, not liking the habit his boyfriend has. He doesn’t smoke often, only once or twice a week, but it still left a smokey taste on his lips.

“I’ll help you.” Tsukishima said.

“But, I wanted to make you something special for our anniversary.” Noya pouted.

“Together.” Tsukishima answered, placing a quick kiss to Noya’s lips.

“Fine.” Noya smiled, hugging his boyfriend. “Happy one-year Tsukki.”

“Same.” Tsukishima smiled, Noya knowing he felt the same. He had gotten used to the blond not saying his feelings as much as Noya did, so Tsukishima’s actions told Noya how he felt.

Tsukishima moved to the rice cooker, taking the lid off. “You burned the rice.” He said, laughing. “You actually burned the rice.”

“Saeko does the cooking.” Noya pouted again, chopping the vegetables. He cut his finger again, cursing. He sucks on his finger.

“That’s it.” Tsukishima sighed, grabbing a bandage from the box that was out from Noya’s previous cuts. He wrapped it around Noya’s finger, placing a kiss over it after. “I’ll cook before you chop your hand off.”

“But Tsukki…”

“You will.” Tsukishima picked him up, setting him on the counter. “Sit here and tell me about your day.”

Noya talked as Tsukishima cooked. When everything was all done, they ate on the couch. Noya cleaned up, making Tsukishima talk about his day instead.

“Sit on the couch. I got you something.”

“You know I said not too.”  Tsukishima grumbled as he sat on the couch.

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself.” Noya gave Tsukishima the box, settling himself right next to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima unwraps the gift. A small plastic velociraptor about a foot tall.

“You got me a velociraptor?”

“I saw that and thought of you.” Noya smiled.

“Thank you.” A faint blush dusted Tsukishima’s cheek. He set the toy back in the box and set it on the coffee table. He pulled Noya into his lap. “Thank you.” He whispered softly.

“You’re welcome Tsukki.”

Tsukishima pulled Noya closer, pressing their lips together. Noya got into the kiss quickly, hands moving to cup Tsukishima’s face. Tsukishima’s hands move down Noya’s back to his ass, squeezing them before running his palms up and down Noya’s thighs. Noya moaned, pulling back for air. Tsukishima latched his lips to Noya’s neck, licking and biting, marking Noya for everyone to see.

“Ah…Tsukki…” Noya gasped, feeling himself get hard.

“I want…to move further…” Tsukishima murmured against the skin.

“Are you sure?” Noya asked, then yelped when Tsukishima bite into his neck hard. “B-bedroom…”

Tsukishima picked Noya up, hands cupping his ass and caring him to the bedroom. Tsukishima dropped Noya on the middle of the bed. He quickly shed his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. With little cartoon dinosaurs on them.

“Cute boxers.” Noya teased as he stripped himself.

“Shut up.” Tsukishima growled, moving to hover over Noya.

“You’re in charge.” Noya whispered.

Tsukishima flipped their positions, grinding his hips up against Noya’s. Noya groaned. Tsukishima kissed Noya again, more passion into this kiss. He played with Noya’s tongue, hands traveling to Noya’s boxers, light touches over the clothed erection. Noya whimpered, leaning into the kiss when Tsukishima pulled away.

“Boxers…off.” Tsukishima mumbled, struggling to get his off with Noya on his lap. They manage to remove their boxers, Noya straddling Tsukishima’s lap, hard dicks rubbing one another, precum smearing. Tsukishima grabbed both of their dicks with one hand, pumping his hand.

“Kei…” Noya moaned, resting his forehead on Tsukishima’s shoulders. His hands grip both Tsukishima’s biceps.

“Yuu.” Tsukishima panted, hand moving faster, breathes coming out in quick pants. “I-I’m close…”

Noya moaned in response, breathing quickly. Tsukishima’s hand pumped faster. Noya came, biting hard on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima came shortly after, moaning Noya’s name. Cum coated both their chests and Tsukishima’s hand.

They catch their breath, Tsukishima removing his hand, scowling at how sticky he felt. Noya placed a kiss where he bit Tsukishima.

“Tsukki…that was…”

“Happy One-year Yuu.” Tsukishima whispered, giving Noya one more kiss. Noya smiled, Tsukishima smiling back.

“We…we should shower.”

“You think?” Tsukishima shoved Noya off his lap, getting out of the bed and heading towards the door.

“Tsukki wait!”

~~

“Tsukki, are you free tomorrow night?” Noya asked.

“Depends. Where are you taking me?”

“Well…” Noya fiddle with his fingers. “My parents want to meet you.”

“Oh, I guess I can meet them.”

“My dad can be an asshole and my mom is very caring. She’ll ask questions.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Tsukishima said.

“Alright. Be ready by six tomorrow. At the Le Petit. My mom loves that place.”

“I hate that place. Too stuck up.”

“I know, I know.” Noya agreed. “But it’s also my birthday tomorrow.”

“So, I should give you your gift tonight then?” Tsukishima asked.

“No, make me wait.”

~~

Tsukishima sighed once more before entering the restaurant. He spotted Noya sitting with his parents. He walked over to the table, sitting down next to Noya. Noya wore a suit, a little too fancy for their dinner.

“Hello, I’m Tsukishima Kei.” He greeted.

“So you’re the boyfriend I’ve heard so much about.” Noya’s mom smiled. “You can call me Katsumi. This is my husband Hideaki.”

“It’s my pleasure to meet both of you. Yuu talks about you two quite a bit.”

Katsumi giggled. “So polite. We already order. Yuu ordered for you already, is that ok?”

“That’s fine.”

“Yuu refused to tell us what you do for a living.” Hideaki said, frowning.

“Well, my job is very important, which I am not allowed to disclose any information about it, otherwise I could lose my job.”

“So, like a hacker or something?” Katsumi asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Something like that.”

“That’s exciting.” She smiled. “So, how did you two meet?”

“I told you mom, we meet at the café.” Noya groaned.

“I wanted to hear his side of the story dear.”

“Yuu would sit with me at the café every day to keep me company.” Tsukishima explained, keeping it short. He reached forward to grab his wine glass.

“So, are you using condoms?” His mom asked. Tsukishima choked on his drink, Noya turning red and his father grumbling under his breath.

“M-Mom!”

“Ma’am, our relationship is moving slow. We still live separately, plus, this is my first serious relationship.”

“Oh, well when it does come to that point…”

“Mom, stop.”  
“Katsumi!”

Luckily, the food showed up, so the talk decreased. Katsumi asked more questions about Tsukishima’s family and childhood, who answered them all politely. During the while time, Tsukishima ran his hand up and down Noya’s thigh, earning a few side glares. The plates were cleared, just waiting for the bill.

“Where is the bill?” Hideaki asked, taking his wallet out.

“The bill has already been covered.” The waiter said.

“By whom?”

“I…don’t know sir. Please have a nice day.” The waiter left.

“I have a friend who works here.” Tsukishima spoke. “He owed me a favor, so I had him pay for the meal.”

“Why Kei, you didn’t have to do that.” Katsumi said softly, touched by the act. “We were going to pay since it was Yuu’s birthday.”

“Yea Kei. You didn’t have to.” Noya added.

“Don’t mention it. It was the least I could do.” Tsukishima forced a small smile.

“You’re a good boy.” Katsumi smile and hugged Tsukishima.

“T-Thanks…”

Noya said goodbye to his parents, exchanging some words with his mom and dad before joining Tsukishima for the walk back. They walked in silence, Tsukishima reaching for Noya’s hand.

“You showed me a new side to you tonight.”

“I did?” Tsukishima looked down at Noya.

“Yea. I never saw you act so polite before.”

“I wanted to impress your parents…”

“So, did you actually pay for the dinner?”

“No my friend did owe me.”

“Oh.” Noya squeezed his hand. “Your hands are too cold.”

“Your hands are too warm.”

Noya giggled. “Let’s go back to your place and warm you up.”

Tsukishima nodded, walking faster, ignoring Noya’s protest that he can’t keep up. As soon as they make it inside, kicking their shoes off, Tsukishima picked up Noya, pinning him against the door.

“Tsukki?” Noya cocked his head, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, legs around the waist.

“You just had to wear that damn suit, didn’t you?” Tsukishima growled, kissing along Noya’s neck.

“I-I didn’t…ah….know you would get like this…” Noya whimpered.

Tsukishima nipped at the skin, leaving a mark before pressing his forehead to Noya’s. “I want too.”

“Want to what?”

“Sex. Be my first.”

Noya nodded, kissing Tsukishima. Tsukishima walked the short distance to the bed, pinning Noya on the bed, kissing him roughly. Tsukishima pawed at Noya’s suit, trying to hurry and remove the clothes.

“Tsukki…wait..” Noya said, pushing Tsukishima gently. “I’ll do it.”

“Ok.” Tsukishima shed his own clothes, leaving his boxers on.

“Really?” Noya smiled, removing hos pants. “Those dino boxers again?”

“S-Shut up…” Tsukishima blushed.

“For the record, those are my favorite boxers.” Noya said, leaning down to mouth at the cock through the fabric.

Tsukishima bit his lip, keeping his moan inside. Noya licked and sucked, leaving a bigger wet stain on the front.

“Let me hear you Tsukki…” Noya breathed out, pulling down Tsukishima’s boxers, freeing his hard erection. He wrapped one hand around the base of the long cock, swallowing the tip and the rest into his mouth. Tsukishima moaned loudly.

“Oh god…Yuu…”

Noya sucked harder, using his hand to stroke what didn’t fit in his mouth. He loved the sounds Tsukishima was making, but he pulled back, knowing either wasn’t going to last long. He looked at Tsukishima, lips red and slightly swollen, eyes filled with lust.

“Lube? Condoms?”

Tsukishima nodded, reaching under the bed for it. He tossed the lube bottle to Noya, setting the condom down. Noya moved so Tsukishima was laying on his back and Noya settled between his legs.

Noya poured some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together.

“This is going to feel weird. If it hurts, you tell me.”

“Ok.”

Noya pressed kisses to the inside of Tsukishima’s thighs, leaving small hickeys as he slowly slid one finger inside. Tsukishima grunted, but didn’t say anything. It was weird, but also kinda nice. Noya moved his finger in and out before sticking another one inside.

“You doing good?”

“Y-yea.”

Noya scissored his fingers a few times, slipping a third one inside. His movements quicken as Tsukishima loosen up. Tsukishima moaned, hands fisting into the sheets.

“I think you’re good.” Noya whispered, kissing the top of Tsukishima’s dick and reaching for the condom. He removed his boxers and slid the condom on.

“I trust you.”

“Ok, tell me if this hurts.”

“I promise.”

They share a long kiss before Noya gripped Tsukishima’s hips, slowly pushing himself inside Tsukishima. Noya grunted, having been a while since he had sex. He paused, letting Tsukishima get use to the feeling.

“Are you doing good?” Noya asked.

Tsukishima nodded, eyes shut tight, trying to relax his breathing. Noya cursed himself, wishing he was taller so he could lean forward and kiss Tsukishima.

“I’m ok.” Tsukishima said after a while.

Noya started to thrust his hips, keeping an even pace. Tsukishima moaned, enjoying more than he thought he would. Then, Noya hit that one spot. Tsukishima moaned loudly, arching his back.

“H-Holy shit…” Tsukishima groaned out. Noya smiled, hitting the same angle again. Tsukishima came shortly, moaning out Noya’s name, cum coating his stomach. He didn’t last long, which Noya expected.

Hearing the sound leave Tsukishima did it for Noya. He came with Tsukishima’s name on his lips. The two catch their breath before Noya pulled out, throwing the condom out.

“D-Did you like that?” Noya asked, laying on the sticky stomach.

“That was better than I thought.” Tsukishima said, wrapping around arm around Noya’s waist.

“Good.” He leaned forward to give Tsukishima a kiss.

“Now, go shower first.”

“Tsukki, can’t we go together?” Noya whined.

“Not big enough.”

“So mean.”

~~

Noya woke up, long arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He wiggled himself free, landing on the floor. He grabbed a piar of Tsukishima’s boxers off the floor, another pair with dinosaurs on them, with ‘rawr’ written on them. Also one of Tsukishima’s shirt, slipping the big shirt on. He wore it like a dress, loving the smell of it. A slight smokey smell, mixed with strawberry.

He walked into the small kitchen, in search of food. There was nothing, which was common nowadays for Tsukishima’s place. He sighed, instead looking for his phone. He found it in his pants pocket. He made an order for some breakfast takeout.

Tsukishima didn’t sir for another hour. He grabbed a pair of boxers, finding Noya in the blankets by the kotatsu, Cheesepuff next to his lap.

“Tsukki!” Noya greeted cheerfully. “I ordered breakfast. I stuck it in the microwave.”

“Go get ready.”

Noya jumped up, moving into the small kitchen. Tsukishima dug around, looking for Noya’s birthday gift. He found it, unwrapped. He walked up to Noya’s, Noya with his back turned.

“Close your eyes.”

“My back is already turned.” Noya said, pouting even though Tsukishima couldn’t see.

“Fine. Then turn around.”

Noya turned around, coming face to face with a plushie.

“What the hell is this?” Noya asked. A giant crow plushie, five feet tall. It was round and fat, with a turf of blond coming out of the top of the head.

Tsukishima lowered the toy. “Do you not like it? It was supposed to be you as a crow. Ryuu said your mascot was a crow in high school.”

Noya blinked a few times before grabbing the toy and squeezing it. “It’s so soft. I love it. I was just a little shocked at first.”

“Good. Happy Late Birthday Yuu. I love you.”

Noya froze for a second. Neither had said those words yet. Noya thought he was going to be the first. “Thanks Kei. I love you too.”

They ate warmed up breakfast food, enjoying the morning. Tsukishima had gotten a tv, playing a volleyball game.

“I want to move into an apartment with you.” Noya blurted out, just when Tsukishima started to enjoy the silence. Tsukishima sat in the pile blankets, Noya’s head in his lap. Tsukishima ran his fingers through Noya’s hair.

“What?”

“We’ve been dating for over two years. I want to wake up with you next to me every day and come home to you.”

“God, you’re such a sap.” Tsukishima mumbled. “But…it would be nice to leave my apartment. Tadashi has been on my case about it.”

“I like him.”

“Tadashi is very likeable.”

“So, anyways, will you move in with me?” Noya looked up at Tsukishima.

“You mean find a new place together.”

“You know what I meant.” Noya pouted.

“Yes, I would.”

 Noya sat up. “There is just one thing you need to do.”

“Which is?”

“Tell me what your job is.”

Tsukishima averted his gaze from Noya to the floor.

“Please Kei?” Noya gave him the sad puppy eyes.

“Fine.” Tsukishima sighed. “You know that gang Broken Souls? Well, I’m a part of that gang.”

“Tsukki…” Noya whispered. He was expecting Tsukishima to say a hacker.

“I-I joined around when we first met. And now, I practically run the gang. The boss put me in charge.” Tears formed in Tsukishima’s eyes. “I-I understand if you want to break up.”

“No, no, no.” Noya quickly said, moving into Tsukishima’s lap. “Kei, I mad you didn’t tell me sooner, but I understand why you didn’t. Given our jobs, I would have to arrest you, but I just can’t. Even if Ukai knows, I just can’t do it.”

“He already knows.” Tsukishima mumbled.

“Oh, well never mind.” Noya gave a nervous laugh. “Kei, I’m not going to break up with you for this. If I was in your situation, I don’t think I could tell you.”

“My mom…she hates me for this. She kicked me out for being gay and now this…she won’t even talk to me. My brother, he’s disappointed, but he still cares.”

“Kei, I’m still here. I won’t leave you. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“You…you weren’t just doing this to get close to me, were you?”

“God no.” Tsukishima hugged Noya, burying his face in the crook of Noya’s neck. “I love you Yuu.”

“I love you too Kei.”

~~

“This place is nice Tsukki. You did a good job.” Noya smiled, looking around their new house.

 A nice two story house near the police station for Noya, and near Tsukishima’s gang main hideout. They stood in the foyer, the staircase in front of them, with a hallway leading into a dining room, bathroom, and office. To the left was the kitchen, with a walkway to the dining room. A door leading into the basement and a door outside. The right had the living room. Upstairs was two bedrooms, and bathroom. A master bedroom and master bathroom. In the master bedroom, the ceiling was covered with windows, right over the bed, with a perfect view of the sky - day or night. A balcony connecting to the master bedroom, overlooking the city. The yard had a few trees, and flowers, along with a swinging chair. Noya’s snake tank set up by the tv, Tsukishima’s cat still checking out the new place still. Noya’s crow plushie sat on the floor on the other side of the tv. A cat condo was sitting in the corner. On the shelves were Tsukishima’s dinosaurs, a few of Noya’s volleyball trophies.

Tsukishima sat down on the couch, tired from all the moving. Noya bounced over, plopping himself on Tsukishima’s lap, holding his phone out.

“This calls for a selfie!”

“You’ve been hanging around Oikawa too much.” Tsukishima groaned.

“Come on Stingyshima.”

“And Shouyou.” He added.

Noya threw his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Noya pressed his cheek against Tsukishima’s, glasses rid up his face, vision half blurry, half clear. He scowled at Noya, who smiled big, taking the picture. When they looked at it, it was blurry, but Noya didn’t care.

“It’s perfect. I’m going to frame this.”

“Do what you want.”

A knock at the door interrupted them, Noya running to answer it. He opened it, a deliver man on the other side.

“Package for Nishinoya Yuu?”

“That’s me.”

“Sign here.”

Noya signed the paper, helping the man move the box into the foyer.

“Thank you.” Noya bid goodbye, turning to Tsukishima.

“What did you order?”

“It’s a gift for you. And for our new living room.” Noya smiled. “Plus, your birthday is in a few days. So, happy early birthday.”

“Knowing you, I’m scared.” Tsukishima mumbled, getting up to help Noya open the box. The box was taller than Noya, so he struggled to remove the tape. “Let me.” He removed the tape, opening the box flaps. Tsukishima pulled out the item, mouth open. “You got a velociraptor?”

The velociraptor was over five feet tall, standing taller than Noya.

Noya laughed. “I honestly didn’t think it was this tall. Man, it’s taller than me.”

“You really are something.” Tsukishima smiled, hugging Noya.

“I’m putting this next to the crow.”

~~

“Kei, I got you something.” Noya’s voice is loud and cheerful, along with a huge grin on his face. Tsukishima raised his eyebrow. It’s not his birthday, not their anniversary, nor any one other holiday. “Dammit Kei, just open the gift.” He laughed, shoving the small box into Tsukishima’s lap.

It’s small, most likely jewelry. Tsukishima opened it slowly, watching Noya’s face get annoyed by how slow the taller male is moving. He smirks.

“You are such an ass.” Noya pouted.

Tsukishima leaned over to place a quick kiss on his lips. Then he opened the gift. Inside were two necklaces. One with a light blue crescent moon charm, the other with a yellow lightning bolt. Tsukishima stared at his boyfriend, waiting for an answer.

“Relationship necklaces.” Noya explained. “I wear the moon; you wear the bolt. It’s like, we’ll always be together even if we aren’t next to each other.” The smiled faded as Noya talked, now seeing that the idea was stupid now that he spoke it out loud.

Tsukishima pulled Noya onto his lap. “It’s stupid.” He whispered, kissing Noya. “I love it.”

“Oh thank god. Ryuu said you wouldn’t like.”

“He’s an idiot.” Tsukishima muttered.

“He’s my best friend.”

“Makes sense, you both are idiots.”

“You don’t. Tadashi is like so nice and you’re an asshole.”

“I know. I wonder that too.” Tsukishima shrugged.

“We should go out for drinks with everybody again soon.” Noya suggested.

“Why the hell not.”

~~

“Oh come on. Yuu-chan, your boyfriend sucks.” Oikawa pouted, leaning over the counter.

“Drop it.” Iwaizumi snapped. “Not everybody wants to drink something you made.”

“I don’t trust you when it comes to this.” Tsukishima stated, turning his back to lean against the counter.

Iwaizumi snorted and Oikawa gasped loudly. Noya had left, leaving the seat next to Tsukishima open. Yamaguchi took it, smiling. Iwaizumi was on the other side, Daichi next. Their group was growing, with boyfriends slowly showing up, Daichi suggesting them move to a big table for drinks. Nobody was moving too fast, almost everyone starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol.

Tsukishima scanned the crowd for Noya, finding it unsurprising that he couldn’t spot the short male. The dance floor was busy, people grinding on each other. Tsukishima saw Daichi moving to a round table in the back where the noise wasn’t as loud, Suga, Tanaka, and Ennoshita with them. Daichi was walking back to the counter. Tsukishima spotted his boyfriend, suddenly looking very tall. Riding on Asahi’s back. Noya was already drunk when he left to find Asahi.

Tsukishima learned one thing when Noya gets drunk. Noya becomes very clingy to the closest person. Tsukishima always made sure to be right next to Noya, so he would cling to him. Seeing Asahi and Noya made Tsukishima jealous. He knew he shouldn’t be, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t know he was glaring at them until Daichi spoke.

“I wouldn’t be jealous of those two.” Daichi said. “Asahi is straight.”

Tsukishima blinked, muttering something and moving to the table. Yamaguchi was there, saving a seat for Tsukishima. He sat down, looking around the table. Iwaizumi and Suga were talking. Tanaka and Ennoshita were making out. Daichi was talking with Asahi and Noya had sat down next to Asahi. Kikoyo and Yachi weren’t drinkers, staying home instead.

“Tsukki…” Noya slurred, leaning forward some. “Why aren’t you drinking?”

“I don’t want to.” He answered back bitterly.

“Tsukki, is something wrong?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Just a headache.” He lied. Oikawa showed up, setting down a tray of drinks on the table.

“On the house.” He smiled cheerfully. He grabbed one glass, setting it down in front of Tsukishima. “Made this one stronger just for you.” He winked, walking away.

Tsukishima scowled, seeing Noya get close to Asahi. He grabbed the drink, downing it in one go. He stood up, reaching for Noya’s wrist. “Come with me.” He said, dragging Noya away. Noya stumbled on his feet, almost falling on his face. He would have, if Tsukishima wasn’t keeping a strong grip on Noya’s wrist.

Tsukishima entered the bathroom, nose scrunching at the smell. He shoved Noya into a stall, pinning himself against the door and locking the door.

“Tsukki…” Noya mumbled.

“Shut up.” He hissed, dropping to his knees. He unbuttoned Noya’s jeans, pulling them and the boxers down.

Tsukishima licked the shaft from base to tip, kissing the tip. Noya’s cock quickly hardened. Tsukishima smirked, then engulfed the whole thing in his mouth. Noya moaned, grabbing a handful of blond hair. He tugged at Tsukishima’s hair as Tsukishima deep throated Noya’s cock.

“Ah…Kei…” Noya panted. “’m close…”

Tsukishima reached up to play with Noya’s balls. He sucked harder until Noya came down his throat with a high pitch cry. Tsukishima stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Noya, slowly coming back from his climax and alcohol, pulled his boxers and pants up and buttoning them.

Tsukishima cupped Noya’s face, kissing him deeply, trying to ignore his own hard cock straining in his jeans.

“K-Kei…” Noya breathed out. “L-Let me…return the favor.” He pushed Tsukishima on the toilet, straddling his knees, quickly removing Tsukishima’s cock from the jeans. Noya wrapped his hand around it, pumping it quickly.

“Yuu…fuck…” Tsukishima moaned. He didn’t last long, cumming over his plaid button up and Noya’s hand.

Noya slowly stood up, eyes shining bright. Tsukishima fixed his pants, removing his shirt, glad he wore another one underneath. Noya smiled, then stepping forward, pushing Tsukishima aside to throw up in the toilet. Tsukishima sighed, waited for Noya to get done. He stepped out, waited until the noise stopped, then a few more minutes just to make sure. He reentered the stall, Noya passed out on the floor.

Tsukishima picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder, carrying him out to the table. Yamaguchi was gone, Tanaka and Ennoshita still making out. Iwaizumi was back at the counter, talking with Oikawa. Daichi was trying to control Suga, stopping him from drinking more. Asahi looked over, smiling at Tsukishima.

“Throw up and pass out?”

“Y-Yea…” His voice was rough.

Asahi chuckled. “He never changes.”

~~

“I finally figured it out.” Noya announced proudly, standing on the small balcony in only his boxers and one sock. Tsukishima leaned over the railing a bit, cigarette in hand.

“Please, do tell.” He deadpanned, amusing his boyfriend in whatever he figured out this week. Most likely something stupid again, Tsukishima thought.

“The reason you smoke.” He explained, moving to lean on the raining next to the tale male.

“Oh really?” Tsukishima drew out.

“Yes, whenever you get stressed out about something.” He said. “Or to help you think or after sex.”

“I guess I do.” He never really put much thought into it, just smoked when he felt the need too.

“I don’t mind the smoking.” Noya said, nudging his shoulder into Tsukishima’s. “I came to enjoy the taste it leaves on your lips. Like a mix of strawberries and smoke. I love it.”

“And you wonder why I call you a sap.” Tsukishima teases.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

~~

It’s not their first fight, but the first one where Tsukishima left.

It started when Tsukishima came home, stressed out about work. Noya was already home, cleaning. He had dropped one of Tsukishima’s glass dinosaurs, a brachiosaurus that was given to him from his dad before he died. He was picking up the pieces when Tsukishima came home.

“You broke my brachiosaurus?” Tsukishima hissed.

“It was an accident. I was trying to wipe the dust off the shelf.”

“That shelf is too high for you to reach. You should have just waited for me to come home.” Tsukishima snapped, glaring down at Noya.

“I’m sorry. I thought I could reach.” Noya picked up a few more pieces.

“You knew how important that was to me. It’s all I have left of my dad!”

“I know that!” Noya yelled, dumping the glass back on the ground to stand up. “I was just trying to do something nice for you!”

“Well you could have thought of something else!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Sorry doesn’t put my figure back together does it?”

“N-No, but…” Noya stuttered.

“But nothing!” Tsukishima sharply yelled. “God, I can’t believe you right now.”

“Me?” Noya asked, voice rising. “Me? You never show enough emotion. I can never tell what you’re feeling. You always looked pissed off!”

“I didn’t exactly grow up with a normal family Yuu! You can’t expect me to be happy all the time.”

“That’s not an excuse for how you feel Kei. You’re just…a big blah!”

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, just turned around and stormed out of the house. He went to Yamaguchi’s to cool down, feeling better in the company of his best friend, even with Kageyama there.

Tsukishima returned early morning, regretting everything he did the night before. When he came home, Noya was sleeping on the couch, Cheesepuff curled at his side. Tsukishima knelt beside the couch, by his face. Then he saw the brachiosaurus on the coffee table, glued back together. It was done crappy, but at that moment, Tsukishima didn’t care. He shook Noya awake.

Noya blinked a few times, looking at Tsukishima. “Tsukki?”

“Yuu, I’m sorry for getting mad. I was stressed from work and I took it out on you.”

“I forgive you. I also took my stress out on you.” Noya sat up, disturbing the cat, who growled a little and ran off.

“I know I don’t express my feelings much but I love you so much.”

“I know Kei. You show your love through actions.” Noya moved from the couch to climb in Tsukishima’s lap. He placed a quick kiss to Tsukishima’s lips. “I love you too Firefly.”

“Is that my new nickname?”

“Don’t like it?”

“Better than Moon-moon.” Tsukishima admitted.

“Good, you little Fireball.”

“Fireball, I love it.”

~~

“Dude, why are in a jewelry store?” Tanaka asked as Noya dragged him inside.

“Because I want to purpose to Tsukki.”

“Wow. Wasn’t expecting that.”

“Ryuu, it’s been like almost seven years. You know I’m crazy for that boy.” Noya leaned over the glass, looking at the many gold and silver bands.

“Excuse me sir.” The lady behind the counter said. “Can I help you?”

“I need wedding rings. Something simple. No diamonds or anything.” Noya explained.

“As simple as you can get, the bands in front is probably what you are looking for.” The lady gestured to the display in front of Noya. “As far as design, it’s more on color. The bands are pretty much all the same.”

“Silver would be good.” Noya looked to Tanaka. “What do you think?”

Tanaka shrugged. “I would’ve chosen gold.”

“No. Silver please.”

“We can engrave a text on the inside if you’d like.”

“Yes.” Noya smiled.

~~

“Noya please. Let’s go back home.” Tsukishima said for the fifth time. The fall weather was cold, since it was late into the night. They sat on a bench in the park.

“Just a few more minutes.”

“Our anniversary is tomorrow. I get that, but it’s cold.”

“Five more minutes. Then I’ll talk and we can go home.” Noya begged.

“Fine.” Tsukishima huffed.

They sat in silence, Noya holding Tsukishima’s hand, the other in his pocket, fingers feeling the small box. As soon as Tsukishima’s watch hit midnight, he made Noya talk.

“Kei, I know we fight kinda lot, and sometimes it ends bad, but we still come around and make up. I know you have to put up with me and I’m a handful, but that’s why you have two hands.” Noya laughed weakly at the dumb joke. “B-But anyways, I really love you Kei, and even though you are bitter and salty and honestly, sometimes just the biggest asshole ever, I still want to wake up in your arms. And I know I’m being sappy, but Kei…” Noya pulled the box out, opening it. “Kei, will you marry me?”

Tsukishima was quiet for a while. “You came into my life like a fucking storm. At first, I was pissed, thinking why doesn’t this guy take a damn hint and leave, but now I’m glad you kept it up. I can’t imagine these last seven years without you.” Tears shined in his eyes. “Yes Yuu, I will.”

Noya cried out happily, tears of his own falling down his face. “Here, I want put it on.” Noya grabbed one ring, slipping in on Tsukishima’s ring finger. “Inside, it my nickname, “Fireball” with the day we started dating. Mine has “Firefly” and the date.”

“God I love you so much.” Tsukishima said, kissing Noya.

~~

“Let’s get married as soon as possible.” Noya said. “Just our close friends and family. Nothing too big.”

“That sounds perfect.” Tsukishima agreed. He was typing on his computer sitting on the couch. Cheesepuff was curled at his side. Noya sat on the floor, playing with RT.

“I already made a list of people.”

“Well aren’t you getting everything done.” Tsukishima smiled.

“Yea. I put your mom, but I wasn’t sure what you wanted to do.”

Tsukishima went quiet. He talked more with mom over the last few years, her pretending that Tsukishima wasn’t gay, nor in a gang. He was fine with that. He missed talking to her. But, telling her that he was getting married to gay might make her hate him.

“I’ll…have Aki help me tell her.”

“Alright.” Noya smiled, putting the snake away and moving to curl in Tsukishima’s other side. “I do have a request from you, but I’m not sure how easy it is to get.”

“If you want sex, wait until later.” Tsukishima replied.

“No, but that would be great.”

“Sure, but what do you want?”

“I want you to leave the gang. We can survive on my income until you find a new job.”

“I’m working on it. It’s not that easy.” Tsukishima groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

“I understand. You’re trying and that’s all that matters.” Noya kissed his cheek.

~~

The wedding was small, held in a church. Noya’s parents were happy, his dad wishing them luck and his mom crying. Akiteru was the best man for Tsukishima, Tanaka for Noya. Both were crying during the wedding. Yamaguchi cried on Kageyama’s shoulder. Hinata was holding back the tears, Yachi crying hard, Kikoyo trying to calm her. Oikawa grumbled, “Iwa-chan, we need to get married next” “No.” “But Dai-chan and Kou-chan are married.” “I said no!”. Daichi and Suga acted like proud parents to Noya, Asahi shedding a few tears. Saeko cried, an ugly crier. Ennoshita acted like he didn’t know her. Ukai congratulated them, saying they better stay out of trouble. Ukai’s husband Takeda, was a crying mess, claiming he was so happy for them.

Tsukishima’s mother showed up, sitting next to Yamaguchi.

“He’s happy and you should be too.” Yamaguchi said, glancing at her.

“It’s just not tradition.” She replied.

“Things are changing.”

After the wedding, she wished them luck, then left without saying anything else. The party went all night, everyone crashing at their house. They pitched in to help clean the mess up, wishing the happy couple good luck.

~~

Tsukishima was waiting for Noya to come home from work. He was home before Noya, which was rare nowadays. He had cooked dinner, Noya’s favorite dinner, waiting for his boyfriend. He just finished when his phone started ringing. It was Ukai. Tsukishima sighs, knowing it was probably another threat to leave the gang.

“Hello?”

“Kei, I know this sudden, but you need to come to the hospital. It’s…it’s Noya.”

“W-wha..?”

Ukai gave him the hospital name and number and Tsukishima was gone in a matter of seconds. When he got to the room, Asahi and Daichi were sitting outside, both crying. Iwaizumi leaned against the wall, wiping his eyes. Noya was unconscious and shirtless. His chest was bandaged up and Tsukishima could see the bandages were already covered with blood. Ukai and Tanaka sat in the room, Ukai staring at the floor, Tanaka crying his eyes out.

“W-what happened?” Tsukishima demanded, voice wavering.

Tanaka shook his head, refusing to answer. He just buried his head further into his hands, crying harder. Ukai glanced at the blond before returning his gaze to the floor.

“There was a robbery and Noya got shot a few times. The doctors removed the bullets, but they don’t think he’ll make it. He lost a lot of blood. Some internal damage too.”

Tsukishima was crying before he knew it. At the same time, Noya groaned, opening his eyes weakly.

“Noya?” Tanaka almost shouted, standing up.

“Hurts.” He mumbled.

Tsukishima grabbed Noya’s hand. “I’m here.”

“Thanks Kei.” Noya smiles weakly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tsukishima smiles back.

“Bro, the doctors don’t think you’ll make it.” Tanaka said softly.

The news didn’t seem to shock Noya. He put on a brave face. “Thanks for being my bro.” He weakly made a fist holding it out. With tears running down his face, Tanaka fist bumped back.

“You’re the best bro I could have asked for.” Tanaka smiled.

Ukai walked up to the bed. “You’re a good cop Yuu.”

Noya snorted, then winced. He knew Ukai was saying that he’ll miss him. Ukai gave a curt nod, pulling Tanaka with him. Tsukishima sat on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“I’m sorry Kei.”

His breathing was becoming weaker, Tsukishima could tell. He didn’t want Noya to die. He didn’t want to imagine his life without the short loud ball of energy. The very thought made Tsukishima cry harder.

“Kei, please do me one thing.”

“Anything.” Tsukishima choked out.

“Leave the gang. For me.”

“I will.” He leaned down, planting his lips on Noya’s. The kiss was filled with love and passion, despite not lasting long. Tsukishima pulls away, carefully laying down on the bed next to Noya, opposite of the side with all the tubes and IV’s, holding him without hurting him.

“Kei, when I’m gone, I want you to find someone else and be happy.” Noya said faintly.

Tsukishima nodded, although not trusting himself to be honest. He had a feeling finding someone to replace Noya would be impossible.

Noya closed his eyes. “I’m sorry Kei. For this.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Tsukishima mumbled, kissing his temple.

“I love you Kei. I want you to be happy.”

“I love you too. I’ll try.”

Noya smiled, using the last of his strength to kiss Tsukishima. The kiss was mixed with tears, making the taste a bit salty, but neither cared. The kiss broke when Noya fell back. The monitor beeped, signaling the end. Tsukishima never cried harder. It took three people to pry Tsukishima away from Noya. He refused to leave his lovers’ side. That night, he went home and cried for days.

The funereal was a week later. Tsukishima refused to talk to anyone. Noya’s parents grieved, his mom hugging him. Only friends were there. Everyone there didn’t dare approach Tsukishima, sensing that the man didn’t want to hear all that bullshit about being sorry for the loss and stuff. Tanaka and Saeko cried just as hard as his parents and Tsukishima. Asahi was weeping in the corner, Daichi and Suga hugging him. Oikawa sobbed into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Yachi and Kikoyo cried silently together, Hinata a crying mess. Kageyama tried not to cry, but with Yamaguchi crying, he couldn’t hold it back. Ukai comforting a balling Takeda, a few tears rolling down his own face.

When everything was over, Tsukishima shut himself away for months. Tanaka and Asahi quit the police force, unable to handle the loss of Noya. Daichi gave up his position as vice-captain, thinking he failed as VP for letting the accident happen. Everyone tried to connect Tsukishima, but he shut them out, forcing himself into his work.

~~

Tsukishima’s life seemed empty. Going to bed every night alone and waking up alone, wishing Noya’s death was all a dream. Just a bad nightmare. Every morning, he woke up, feeling worse every day. Akiteru and Yamaguchi stepped in on day, five months after. They found Tsukishima drowning himself with alcohol. Tsukishima was diagnosed with depression, taking pills for it every day. He was getting better, but his heart was still empty.

He started going to the bar, not Oikawa’s bar, and getting drunk, going home with random guys and having one-night stands. He’d stay until the guy fell asleep, then leave. He knew he could never find anyone like Noya again. This went on for months, until he met a man named Kuroo Tetsurou.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it.


End file.
